superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Season 35 (2004)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dr. Lewis Bernstein * Senior Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente * Producers: Melissa Dino, Karen Ialacci * Directed by: Emily Squires, Ted May, Victor DiNapoli, Ken Diego, Lisa Simon, Jim Martin * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Writers: Molly Boylan, Joey Mazzarino, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Belinda Ward, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, John Weidman * Head Writer "Elmo's World": Judy Freudberg * Cast ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Alan - Alan Muraoka ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Gina - Alison Bartlett O'Reilly ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Gabi - Desiree Casado ** Miles - Olamide Faison * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar * Jim Henson's Muppets: Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Pam Arciero, Lisa Buckley, R. Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, Jennifer Barnhart, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, John Tartaglia, Tyler Bunch, Alice Dinnean, Matt Vogel, Bryant Young, Steve Whitmire, Frank Oz * Co-Executive Producer "Elmo's World": Kevin Clash * Talent Producer: Danette DeSena * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber, with Rollie Krewson, Connie Peterson, Polly Smith, Victoria Ellis, Sarah Iams, Michael Schupbach, Heather Asch, Jane Pien, Michelle Hickey, Andrea Detwiler * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Original Songs: Mike Renzi, Joe Raposo, Jeff Moss, Tony Geiss, Glen Daum * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Leslie Williams, Tim Carter, Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Stage Manager: Adam Matalon * Stage Manager: Shawn Haven * Production Supervisor: Deborah Mayer * Production Coordinator: Heather L. Dick * Children's Casting: Theresa Anderson, Carrie Haugh * Post Production Coordinator: Conrad Ford * Production Associate: Rebecca Rosa * Production Assistant Todd E. James * Music Production Assistant: Vicki Levy * Technical Directors: Dan Stewart, Richard Wirth, Tom Guadarrama * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla Bandini-Lory * Sound Editing: Bob Schott * Senior Video: James Meek * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O’Donnell, Jerry Cancel, Kevin Burke * Editors: John Tierney, Selbern Narby * Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Steve Ruggiero, Tony Santoro * Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price * Boom: Dan Guachione, John Heneghan * Tape: Ernie Albritton * Make Up: Joe Cuervo * Hairstylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo * Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan * Script Supervisor: Syndi Shumer * Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder-Settles * Production Secretaries: Mindy Fila, Ben Lehmann, Dan Gilbert * Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen * Manager, Production Accounting Stephanie Longardo * Production Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga * Production Clerk: Margie Incorvaia * Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Sesame Street Research Team: Anna E. Housley, M.A., Jennifer Kolter, Ph.D., David I. Cohen, Jane Park, Evangelean Pope * GVP of Production for TV, Film & Home Video: Jodi Nussbaum * NEP Facilities: Sal Morreale, Mike Mondelli * Post Production by Sony Music Studios, Creative Bubble * Special Thanks to: Meredith Halpern, Pamela Liu, The Interactive Media Dept., Celefex * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Copyright Screen * "Sesame Workshop", "Sesame Street" and associated characters, trademarks, service marks and design elements are trademarks and copyrights owned by Sesame Workshop. * © 2004 Sesame Workshop · All Rights Reserved Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Workshop Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Category:Shout! Factory Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:HBO Max